Dragon Ball AGT: Rya Saga
by Ryan the author
Summary: Two years after the end of GT. Goku reunites with his family after joining with Shenron to achieve training unlike any he's ever received before. But it wouldn't be a return to the world of Dragon Ball without a new threat for Goku and the Z-fighters to face! And our heroes may truly be on the menu for this one! Find out more in Saga # 1 of Dragon Ball AGT!
1. The Return Of Goku!

___**Note From the Author: This series is a complete REBOOT and RETOOLING of my original DBZ fan fiction, Dragon Ball Z 2. As you can see, me, as a writer, has changed and improved DRASTICALLY in these last twelve to thirteen years (Has it really been that long?).**_

 _ **This is by no means a commitment series for me so don't expect regular updates, but the idea here is to completely rewrite DBZ2 from the ground up and give it that proper edge it always deserved (And overall just a much more intelligent sounding story). Yes, it will still be in script form but I will give it a more narrative style to keep it fresh to the naked eye.**_

 _ **As you can see, the name has been changed from Dragon Ball Z2 to Dragon Ball AGT. Meaning, (If you haven't already guessed) 'After Grand Tour'. To those otherwise unfamiliar with the original fan-fic, it was a post-DBGT series that did not ignore the events as created by TOEI but expanded upon them and explained away the plot holes as best as my thirteen year old self could have done at the time.**_

 _ **I realize that Dragon Ball has returned during the course of these last thirteen years since I first started DBZ2, but that will not change the direction of the story I've always held deep within and even told all the way up to the sixth saga.**_

 _ **So let me confirm this from the outset so no one will ask me later:**_ _ **There will be no Lord Beerus, no Whis, no Super Sayian God.**_ _ **This series takes place in a world where 'Dragon Ball Super' does not exist. ...As if Toei and Toriyama had never brought Dragon Ball back. That does not mean that certain elements from the return of Dragon Ball won't be utilized, but mostly, it is my own story told in my own way.**_

 _ **Don't mistake me ignoring 'Super' as me disliking that series. I LOVE Dragon Ball Super. I just felt that it was appropriate that I stick to my original plot formula that I planned from the get-go all those years ago.**_

 _ **I'm hoping you guys will embrace this story like a lot of you did all those years ago and I hope NOW some of the smarter authors who worked during that time will take a chance on me this time around. I know I was an idiot kid back then who thought he could write Shakespeare but, boy-oh-boy are those old scripts I wrote hard to look at.**_

 _ **So let's start over from the beginning? Shall We? Enjoy! ^^**_

Narrator: _In what felt like an instant, the Universe came together._

Little Goku: (Holding atop his hands a massive bomb of Spirit energy with the reserves of nearly every living creature within the Universe.)Here I go!

Omega Shenron: W..w..wait...stop!

Little Goku: (Throwing the Bomb) YAHHAAAAAA!

(The Spirit Bomb hits the ground, encompassing within it the evil entity known as Omega Shenron, the Shadow Dragon born of the wish that brought back the Nemekians that Frieza had killed on Namek.)

Omega Shenron: AHHH! Ahhh!

(Omega is completely disintegrated. The Spirit Bomb then shoots off into the air and explodes, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Leaving behind a crater on the ground without a trace of the Shadow Dragon to mention.)

Narrator: _And with that, the last of the Shadow Dragons, brought forth by the negative energy created by the misuse of the Dragon Balls... was no more. And the Shenron as we once knew him would appear one more time, but with a revelation no one would soon forget._

Little Goku: Shenron, you're here? So, all of the Shadow Dragons are gone?

Shenron: Yes, but do you know why they ever had to appear at all?

Little Goku: Kind of.

Shenron: The Dragon Balls were overused. Following the mirage of enemies from your past, a final wish was made causing the balls to crack under the pressure of the negative energy. The Dragon Balls were intended to be a thing of extraordinary magic and power, something to be revered, not for the ease of their method, but for the dream of never having to use them. I'm afraid now I must separate myself and all of Earth from the Dragon Balls for a long time.

Little Goku: I gotcha. But I was wondering if for old times sake, you wouldn't mind listening to just one more little request I have?

Shenron: One last time.

Little Goku: After the hole to Hell was opened, the Earth had no time to recover before the Shadow Dragons started destroying even more. So many people have died. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I take full responsibility. I just wish that the people of the world didn't have to die for nothing. The fight was never theirs to win or lose, but they all lost anyway.

(Everyone looks on in confusion, very unsure of what exactly Goku is wishing for.)

Shenron: This. Your final wish is granted. (Shenron grants Goku's last wish)

Narrator: _And the world was once again at peace, but as bizarre as Shenron's reappearance was, his next five words made it even more so..._

Shenron: (Puts his head down close to the Earth, leveled, so anybody can jump onto his head as easy as entering a vehicle.) Are you coming along, Goku?

Little Goku: (Lets off a quick smile and slight chuckle. Like he knows what's about to happen, but not a single member of the Z-Fighters can figure out why exactly Shenron would pose such a request.)

Narrator: _And with that, Shenron would vanish into the morning sky, taking Goku along with him, leaving all his friends and family asking the basic question, why? Only one person truly knew the answer to that question, and he would disappear along with the mystic Dragon that once embraced the world with its magnificent power. Never to be heard from again. ...Or so we thought. Two years have past since that day, and seven magic orbs have reappeared, seemingly out of no where, in a bright flash of light. What has caused this bizarre phenomenon? And does this have anything to do with Goku's disappearance? Find out today, on Dragon Ball AGT!_

 _ **Dragon Ball AGT Episode 1:**_ **The Return Of Goku! Another Tournament Beckons!**

 _ **Rya Saga**_

(We open our scene upon the blue sky above the clouds. It is a beautiful day outside. A time of peace has graced the thriving and prosperous Earth. Below, stands upon the Earth's surface, the busy and technologically advanced metropolis known as West City, busy, filled with vehicles and people going about their day seemingly normal and with no cares to come by.)

(Suddenly, a streak of orange light blasts across the skyline, along with another and another, and another, until eventually seven streaks in total blow their way through the day-light skies of West City.)

(Down Below-Capsule Corporation)

(Outside the building we see a blue haired girl basking in the sun on what appears to be the Dragon Ball equivalent of a lazy boy chair. She wears sun glasses with a silver reflector under her chin and a large hat on top of her blue hair. But this is not who you are thinking, no, this is a younger girl, one not-so familiar with the world of Martial Arts as her Sayian Father.)

Bra: (Takes a deep relaxing breath as she allows her worries to wash away.)

(Suddenly, the sounds of consistent and repetitive grunting and groaning catches her ears, as well as the prevalent sound of familiar beams of light connecting with their targets.)

Bra: (Sigh of annoyance) ...Can they at least give me five minutes to myself? (She speaks to herself) (She reluctantly gets off her chair and places the silver reflector down on the ground and begins to walk toward the source of the noises.)

(The Source of the noises-Within the Courtyard of the Capsule Corp.)

(Two men of similar stature stand in a struggle as they exchange between each other a barrage of punches and kicks)

Gohan: (Rushed) You think you could go a little easier on me, Vegeta?! I'm still a little rusty!

Vegeta: There is no EASY way out here, Gohan! You get over ring rust by GETTING OVER the ring rust! YAAAAH! (Blasts a beam at Gohan)

Gohan: Whoa! (Barely dodges out of the way of Vegeta's blast)

(The beam crashes into the ground behind them, creating a small crater in the property of the building.)

Gohan: Vegeta! You could have hit the Capsule Corp. by mistake with that! ...Huh? (Is greeted by a punch to the face)

Vegeta: (Throws another punch)

Gohan: (Throws his arms up and grabs onto Vegeta's hand, he then proceeds to throw a kick into Vegeta's torso.)

Vegeta: (Reacts out loud to being hit by Gohan's kick and is knocked back ever so slightly)

Gohan: (Taking a few breaths)

Vegeta: There we go! Now that's the Gohan I want to see! Perhaps there's still some hope left in tapping back into your dormant powers.

Gohan: Well, until then, I'm still only able to go Super Sayian.

Vegeta: Super Sayian, Mystic, Ultimate, whatever you want to call it, you better bring it out soon because this planet needs you in top form.

Gohan: I know! I know! I get it!

Vegeta: Now brace yourself!

Bra: (From out of nowhere) DAD! GOHAN!

Vegeta: Hm?

Gohan: ...Bra?

Bra: I was JUST trying to get a little relaxation in and then you guys have to start fighting each other again! Maybe you two could take five for a change? Also, mom is going to be pissed that you blew another hole into her shrub garden!

Vegeta: Bah.

Gohan: (Rubbing the back of his shoulder in embarrassment) I'm sorry, Bra. We kind of got a little carried away, didn't we?

Bra: A little? Look at all the damage you've caused back here!

Vegeta: Child, it is a requirement that we train to the best of our ability, Kakorot isn't here anymore, we can't be ill prepared for-

Bra: -Yeah, I get it, the "next big threat". You've said that almost every day since he left.

Vegeta: Because it is IMPORTANT that everyone know! Do you think that any one of us could stand up to another Omega Shenron after our piss pour showing two years ago?

Gohan: We have gotten a lot stronger since then, maybe we could.

Vegeta: Not on your life, kid. Once you bring back your inert ability then we will reevaluate, but until then, you're not even close.

Bra: Well, then maybe you could take it to that Time Chamber place instead of on mom's property!

Vegeta: Bra, I don't want to hear another complaint out of you! YOU should be training here a long with us!

Bra: Do I look like a fighter, dad? I've always been a lover.

Gohan: (Under his breath)...Maybe a little too much if you ask me...

Bra: HEY! I heard that, nerd!

Vegeta: (Annoyed Grunt) This discussion brings us nothing. Gohan, let's get back to training right now before I blow a- (Suddenly stops speaking in his tracks and feels something) -What...?!

Gohan: Huh...? What is it, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Do you not feel that?

Gohan: ...Wait... Now that you mention it...

(Both Gohan and Vegeta feel the presence of something they have not felt in two years. The looks on their faces are that of uncertainty.)

Bra: What are you guys on about now?

Vegeta: Look up.

Bra: What? (She listens to her father and looks upon the blue sky, noticing a peculiar sight.)

(The seven streaks flash across the sky, moving at a rapid pace, but not rapid enough to where they aren't noticeable by the world at large. Much akin to shooting stars, except much closer to the Earth.)

Bra: Were... were those the...?

Gohan: But... that isn't possible... is it...?

Vegeta: There was a familiar energy coming off them. Let's wait to ask questions until we find out what exactly is going on. Follow me, both of you. (Lifts off into the air)

Gohan: Coming! (Lifts off and follows Vegeta closely from behind)

Bra: HEY! Wait up! (Takes off into the air but handles herself a little more wobbly since she isn't as well trained in flight or energy usage in general to keep her movements consistent.)

(Somewhere in Satan City)

(Much like West City, the streets are busy and filled with working men and women, but with a much larger tourist element. Near an ice cream stand we catch up with a young man and his girlfriend enjoying their cones together.)

Valese: (Licking her ice cream) Mmm! This is so good Goten!

Goten: (Chuckles) I'm glad you like it, Valese! That one is called a "Superman".

Valese: Oh? Kind of like you?

Goten: (Embarrassed) Uh, not quite. But close enough. (Chuckles)

Valese: Oooh, these rainbow colors are so beautiful!

Goten: I only want you to have the best.

Valese: You're so thoughtful, Goten! Tee-hee!~ (Licks takes a bite out of her ice cream)

Goten: (More embarrassed chuckling) (He then suddenly feels the same presence that Vegeta and Gohan did.) ...Whoa... What is that-?

Valese: A superman, silly! You just told me!

Goten: No. ...No. This is something else.

Valese: ...Huh? You look like you've just seen a ghost Goten...

Goten: ...It might just be one...

(The streaks of orange continue their race to an undetermined location, passing through Satan city during their tour of the blue daylight sky.)

(In another city, we come across another familiar figure)

(He, along with a man dressed in a suit, walk down a sidewalk discussing business)

Man: Sir, I think you may have nailed it. Those new capsules you approved are going to crush it on the open market.

Trunks: I certainly hope so. It's about time we had some adequate upgrades to that old technology. In the next five years I expect those babies to start holding entire cities in them. It would finally put humanity one step ahead of the curb if we had another Cell or Baby incident again.

Man: We would of course have to finagle a way for human beings to be placed within them, but the tech certainly is there, we just have to unlock it.

Trunks: Just make sure you don't put my mother's money to waste, you know how she can get.

Man: Oh yes, you don't have to tell me twice, President Brief.

Trunks: Hey, just call me, Trunks, okay? We're not in conference anymore.

Man: Right. So you headed back to West City?

Trunks: Yeah. Got a few more meetings to make before- (Feels the presence) ...Uh...

Man: ...Trunks? ...Sir?

Trunks: Uh... something has come up. Can you make your own way home?

Man: What? (Confused)

Trunks: Okay! Cool! Bye! (Lifts off into the air)

Man: HEY! Mr. President! Where are you going?! You're my ride! IS FLYING REALLY NECESSARY RIGHT NOW?!

Trunks: Yep! Sorry! Gotta go! (Disappears into the sky)

Man: You could have at least called me a cab!

(The Desert)

(A small yet vibrant village with working folks gathering water and other supplies in an attempt to keep their rations up to par. Not every day is a good day here, but today, it's a better day, and with more and more money coming in their impoverish lifestyle is slowly, but surely vanishing.)

Village Elder: You don't look so good, Uub. Is something amiss?

Uub: I'm... not sure. (Looking up toward the sky with a look of insecurity upon his face)

Village Elder: It's nothing to do with your inner self, is it? (Referring of course to the fusion he had with Majin Buu turning him into Majuub, but still mostly just Uub.)

Uub: OH! No, no! That's perfectly under control. If anything, he keeps ME in check. No. This is something else. Something to do with the Dragon Balls.

Village Elder: But did you not say that the mystical orbs were no longer in use?

Uub: Yes. And that was the truth. ...At least till now.

Village Elder: You're going to leave again.

Uub: I must. Whatever is happening could be a threat to the planet. I have to be there should the worst happen.

Village Elder: There are others who could stand in your place.

Uub: Never would I willingly stand away just because there are better people out there more equipped than me. That would be cowardice, and I am no coward.

Village Elder: Then go prove your worth, my child.

Uub: I'll be back again soon. I promise. (Lifts off into the sky soars off into the direction of the orange streaks.)

(Speaking of the streaks, they push onward one after the other, another and another. Seemingly heading into the direction of a cavalcade of mountainous regions filled with rocks and dirt. And caverns as far as the eye could see.)

(The seven streaks, one by one, by one, crash into the these mountains. Some of the cliff bases fall to their dooms while others are outright annihilated by the quick crashes of the spherical orbs as they reenter the Earth's atmosphere. But the orbs do not land separate from each other. No. They land within the traditional sequence, as if the Dragon himself were about to summon. The four star balls lies within the middle, as where the two star ball sits to its outer right, with the five star to its outer left. The three right next to the four, the seven to the back side and the one and the six to the back right. As this sequences sets itself up, the balls begin to glow.)

(Vegeta, Bra and Gohan land on the ground, looking at the dragon balls as they begin to glow.)

Gohan: Holy... It really is them.

Vegeta: And they're glowing. ...They aren't even stone anymore.

Gohan: But... it's only been two years. I remember Shenron's words exactly. " I must separate myself and all of Earth from the Dragon Balls for a long time."

Vegeta: Two years isn't short.

Gohan: But for an eternal Dragon, I would have easily guessed a hundred... maybe even a thousand years!

Vegeta: Perhaps they stayed away as long as necessary.

Gohan: It just... doesn't feel right.

Vegeta: No it doesn't.

Bra: Do they usually glow like that on their own?

Gohan and Vegeta: No.

Goten: (From behind, lands on the stony ground, holding Valese in his arms as he joins Gohan and Vegeta) So, you guys saw it too? Glad we weren't the only ones.

Valese: Whoa! Look at that pretty glow! ...You can put me down now, Goten.

Goten: Oh, yeah, right! (Puts Valese down)

Valese: Can I go look at them?

Vegeta: NO! Don't go anywhere near them! We have no idea what they're doing right now, it could be dangerous.

Valese: Well, gee...

Goten: You don't gotta scream at her about it, Vegeta!

Vegeta: Just stay where you are.

Trunks: (Comes flying in from behind and lands on the dirty, rocky plains) What's happening, you guys?

Bra: That's sort of what we'd like to know. By the way, nice looking suit, you press that yourself? I really like those extra wrinkles. (Quick Chuckle)

Trunks: Ha-Ha-Ha. Real funny, Bra.

Goten: They're definitely acting like Shenron is about to come out. ...Maybe we should call him?

Gohan: We could try. I don't see the harm.

Vegeta: Not until this energy I'm feeling starts to dial down. Right now, it just keeps growing and growing. Shenron was powerful, but he wasn't THIS powerful.

Gohan: Maybe we should ask Dende about this. He'd probably know a lot more than us.

(As Gohan uttered those words, Uub enters the scene and lands on the rocky grounds.)

Uub: Looks like the old force is almost all back together again, I see.

Goten: It's good to see you, Uub.

Trunks: What's going on, Uub?

Uub: Good to see you two as well. Only I wish it were under different circumstances.

Bra: Why do you say that?

Uub: Normally, I can get a read on the specifics of energy. It was one of the gifts that Buu gave me when we merged.

Gohan: Meaning?

Uub: Meaning, I can feel the light or the darkness of a surge of energy. I can sense whether the intentions of a ki user are good. ...Or bad.

Bra: What do you read right now?

Uub: That's the thing... I can't read a damn thing. It feels oddly neutral, like it just can't decide whether it wants to be friends with us or to blow us to bits.

Goten: That's a comfortable thought...

(The glow of the Dragon Balls becomes increasingly brighter and brighter.)

Valese: Whoa. Look!

Bra: It's almost blinding!

Vegeta: Brace yourselves! Whatever's coming out of them is coming out now! The energy is off the charts!

(The high pitched squeal when Shenron would leave his slumber embraces the skies. Turning the world all around the Z-fighters into darkness. Lightening bolts berate the clouds and the sun is blotted out from view. Some of the cliff sides break apart in the impending surge leaving shattered boulders and rocks in their wake.)

Valese: (Grips onto Goten tight) I'm scared Goten!

Goten: Don't you worry! I got ya!

(The energy from within the Dragon Balls continues to protrude off, creating more atmospheric discharges corrupting the balance of the natural world around the Z-fighters. Finally a large blast of white light leaves the Dragon Balls shooting upwards.)

Gohan: Is that Shenron?!

Vegeta: No... it can't be. It's too strong!

Trunks: Could it be another Omega?!

Uub: A monster like that can't be allowed to be reborn...

(The shooting light moves into the sky, continually moving upward as if it was leaving behind a tail. But no tail is left behind. Suddenly, the updraft of white light and energy completely breaks apart from the Dragon Balls embrace and collects itself into the dark skies above as if it were forming into some sort of figure. Not a dragon, not a mystical being, but a more human-like adversary.)

Gohan: What is that?

Vegeta: It feels... different, yet... somehow... familiar.

(The figure continues to take shape above the Z-fighters as they look upon this now white cloud of energy.)

Valese: Is that a bad guy? Please tell me it's not a bad guy, Goten!

Goten: Uh... It's not a bad guy? (Unsure exactly how to respond to her)

Uub: Uh...

(The silhouette of a figure finally appears in the sky, forming fully, and looking down upon the Z-fighters as they look helplessly on. Cracking what appears to be a smile.)

Uub: Is... is that-?

(The figure, like a bolt of lightening, blasts itself down to where the Z-fighters are located, crashes its feet into the rocky plains creating a indentation into the ground, and sure fires a shockwave powerful enough to nearly knock the Z-fighters off their feet.)

Gohan: AH!

Goten: UGG!

Uub: AARRR!

Vegeta: GRR...

(They whine as they fall back ever so slightly, but enough to make them feel less adequate.)

(Everything goes quiet, the Earth is still shrouded in darkness, but the natural disasters break apart, the destruction of the mountainous landscape comes to a conclusion. All that is left, is silence, and a group of very eager, yet confused individuals looking for answers to a question. What are you?)

Vegeta: Step into the light! We are not afraid! Shadow Dragon or not, we are not the same fighters we were two years ago!

Trunks: And if we have to combine our energies together to take you down, then so be it.

(A Dark and cold sounding voice breaks out from the silhouette figure's mouth.)

Dark Voice: I see. You tell the truth. Your power is greater than it was before. But not nearly great enough.

Vegeta: Do not mock us so recklessly!

Dark Voice: Your time has arrived, Z-Warriors.

Goten: Uh...

Trunks: No way...

Dark Voice: Are you ready to face a power unlike anything you've ever faced before?

Vegeta: (Grunts in anger) SHOW YOURSELF!

Dark Voice: Very well. I hope you're ready.

Vegeta: Get into armed stance! (He shouts to the others as he braces for battle)

Gohan and Goten: Right!

Uub: Here we go...

(The Dark voiced figure begins walking toward the Z-fighters with large stomping steps into the dirty rocks below, approaching quietly, sinisterly, making Vegeta and crew feel completely on edge.)

Dark Voice: (Walks into the light)

Gohan: UH... (Shock)

Uub: It... It can't be.

Bra: No freaking way!

Trunks: It's... it's really you...

Valese: Who's that?

Vegeta: Ka...Kakorot...?! (Absolutely flabbergasted)

Goku: Hey guys! Sorry about that light show... I guess I kind of overdid it a bit! (Does his lovable Goku-like chuckle) I just couldn't resist though, the looks on your faces were priceless!

(There is a quiet pause)

(The calm before the unanimous gut reaction to seeing their long lost friend, standing in front of them once again, fully grown, and fully Goku.)

Goku: So... you guys just going to stand there or are you going to say hello?

(With one unison scream, everyone loses their minds.)

Uub, Trunks, Bra, Goten Gohan and Vegeta:

-GOKU!

-DAD!

-KAKOROT!

Goku: (Laughing) Yep! It's me! I'm back guys!

(Without a second's hesitation, Goten and Gohan run up to Goku in quick succession and, at the same time, throw their arms around their father, giving him perhaps the biggest hug you could ever think of for someone they have not seen in a long time.)

(Trunks and Vegeta remain stood off from Goku and the other two, but their mouths practically reach their chests at just mere sight of the lost hero of Earth.)

(Bra and Valese also remain in their stead, but Bra has a slight smile on her face, happy to see Goku again, knowing full well what it means to Gohan and Goten to be able to see their father again. While at the same time full of many questions, questions in need of answers. ...But Valese stands where she is, dumbfounded. She's never seen Goku as an adult before so she's not entirely sure what's going on, on many different levels of thought. And not just because she's a very naive woman, but because she's genuinely confused at not only the sight she just bore witness to, but the fact that this man just appeared in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere.)

Gohan: (While hugging his father) Dad... it's been too long...

Goku: (Typically naive) It's only been two years, Gohan. It hasn't been that long.

Gohan: ...It's felt even longer.

Goten: You have no idea how happy we are to see you, dad!

Goku: You have no idea how happy I am to see you two. Your power looks like it's grown quite a bit in just two years.

Gohan: You've been gone for this long and the first thing you notice when you get back is our power? (Chuckles) Welcome home, dad.

Goku: Good to be home!

Uub: (With a smile on his face, walks over to Goku to greet his mentor.) Nice to see you again, Goku.

Goku: It's good to see you too, Uub!

(Gohan and Goten finally allow their father the comfort of breath again)

Gohan: What happened to you?!

Goten: Where have you been?!

Goku: I've uh... got some explaining to do, don't I?

Vegeta: You have so much more than that. (From afar)

Goku: Vegeta. Good to see you. (Smirks)

Vegeta: Humph. Likewise. (He stats in typical Vegeta fashion)

Valese: ...Goten...? (From afar)

Goten: Yes, Valese?

Valese: Who is that guy?

Goten: Oh. I guess you never officially met him in this way before. ...Valese, this is my dad, Goku.

Valese: ...Goku...? Your dad has the same name as that kid who kept hanging around with you guys a couple of years ago?

Goten: (Chuckles) Not quite.

Gohan: That kid you saw Valese. That kid was the man you see before you.

Valese: ...Wha-? (Confused)

Bra: Let me explain it so you'll understand, Valese. A few years ago, Goku looked just like he does right here now in front of us. But a wish from what was known as the 'Black Star Dragon Balls' was made by a former rival of his hell-bent on world domination. That wish? To turn Mr. Goku here into a little pipsqueak version of himself. So that kid you saw "hanging around" a few years back? That was him.

Valese: ...Okay... so who was turned into a kid...?

Bra: (Chuckles) I'll write it down for you later, V.

Trunks: Speaking of that, why AREN'T you kid anymore, Goku?

Goku: Out of necessity.

Vegeta: Meaning?

Goku: Meaning, that if I wanted to get the best out of my visit to the Dragon Realm, I had to live a few years by myself to re-grow my body.

Vegeta: Dragon Realm?

Gohan: A few years? You mean to say that, wherever you've been... time went by faster than out here?

Goku: You catch on quick.

Gohan: Spending that time with you in the Time Chamber certainly informed my guess.

Goku: Two years ago... you guy saw something you didn't fully understand. ...Admittedly, neither did I. But you know me, I can't say no to adventure, it's just in my blood. Always has been. And you may not fully understand what it is I'm about to tell you, but I'll tell you as best as I can with the information I know.

Vegeta: Then spill it.

Goku: Very well. (Quick Chuckle)

(Goku begins telling the tale of his mystical adventure...)

Goku: (VO) _Two years ago we had the fight of our lives against opponents created by the very thing we relied on the most to maintain peace on Earth. That peace came with a cost, and Shenron needed to recover his energy. So I had to make a choice, and although I didn't know exactly what it was I was getting myself into, I jumped at the chance. So I hopped onto Shenron's head and flew off with him into the unknown._

(The scene plays out exactly as it did when the Seven Magic Dragon balls began entering various parts of Little Goku's body. One ball entering his right arm, the other his left, and so on and so forth until each of the orbs combined themselves literally into Goku's being, ending with a screech from Shenron as if he were in pain.)

(We arrive inside of a world that looks all too familiar yet is completely unknown.)

Little Goku: (Wakes up within this new world) ...Huh...? Is... Is this where you live, Shenron...?

(The vastness of the endless white landscape makes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber seem tame by comparison.)

Little Goku: (Looks around, unsure exactly where he is, and what he's supposed to do next) Hello? (There is an echo to his voice) Is there anybody else here? Hello? ...Man... the gravity here feels... intense... haven't felt this sort of g-force in years...

(Goku's loneliness only lasts a moment, as a voice suddenly crosses his ear.)

Voice: Hello.

Little Goku: HUH?! (Turns and looks around at the source of the voice) YOU! NO! I killed you! I saw it!

(The source of the voice appears to Goku as... Omega Shenron. But something seems different about him.)

Omega: Then you may attack me if you must. But I doubt you'll even budge an inch due to the strain of this realm's gravitational pull.

Little Goku: You just wait and see Om- (Attempts to charge Omega, but, as he said, he can't move even an inch) ...Uh... You're right... I... I can't...

Omega: That body of yours is not fit for this environment. It will take some getting used to.

Little Goku: ...Who are you?

Omega: You know who I am.

Little Goku: No. You're not him. You look like him. You talk like him. But you're not. Your energy feels, somehow... different.

Omega: Then your Sayian ability exceeds our expectations. The one you knew as Omega Shenron... Syn. Is my opposite. A shade to my light. There must always be a balance to every negative apparition. As where Syn and his brothers and sisters represented the negative energy of the collective entity known as Shenron, my brothers and sisters represent the positive energy. The energy you so callously sapped from us, enabling our shades to grow stronger and stronger after every wish, eventually giving way to their escape into your world. Creating a dark doppelganger of Shenron who would disperse them amongst your mortal coil. Like that doppelganger, we represent Shenron... but only as you know him.

Little Goku: So you're saying we repressed your energy with every wish we made? Made Shenron weaker and weaker?

Omega: I'm not going to mince words here Goku, you and your friends have done more harm than good in maintaining the power of the eternal dragon. We've only just now begun to recover... and the process could take centuries to overturn. However, you being here now could, theoretically... accelerate that process.

Little Goku: What do you mean?

Omega: Shenron brought you here with a purpose. And since WE are Shenron, WE brought you here. But why?

Little Goku: I don't know...

Omega: Because we need you. Your energy is the key to our reemergence. Without you, we can be no more.

Little Goku: ...What do I have to do?

Omega: Become more than what you are. When you can walk up to me all on your own, we can begin. And once we begin, our energies will collide, and the rebirth of Shenron will begin. ...As well as the rebirth of you.

Little Goku: But I can barely even move a muscle, let alone walk.

Omega: (Puts his arms out to his side) I'll be here as long as it takes.

Little Goku: Fine! I'll figure it out... someway. Somehow.

Omega: Now, THAT'S the Goku we want in our world!

Little Goku: But when I do reach you, you better keep your end of the bargain!

Omega: I am a dragon of my word.

Goku: (VO) _It would take me... three months. Three months of agonizing pain and misery, but after three months I FINALLY reached him. In that time, they barely fed me, I never showered, I can't even remember using the bathroom. But I did it. And in that time, all I can remember seeing, is his face. In that time, Positive Omega just stood there with his arms out to his sides, with that same grin on his face. As much as I tried to budge, he didn't budge an inch. Three months he stood there. Motionless. And I guess it just made me more and more determined. What was only a few minutes for all of you was probably the worst three months of my life. But I did it. I overcame the gravity and moved onto the next step. And if you thought just walking in that realm was horrible, I hadn't seen nothin' yet._

(The white landscape, sometime after Goku's successful walk.)

Nuova: The next step is now, Goku.

Eis: Your training in the art of the Dragon begins.

Little Goku: (Chuckling) I had a feeling there would be some kind of training at the end of the tunnel.

Omega: But unfortunately, we cannot proceed.

Little Goku: What?! Why not?

Oceanus: Because you are but a child.

Rage: And children are weak and undisciplined!

Omega: Careful now, Rage. This is still Goku we're talking about here. Even as a child his strength perhaps exceeds a few of us. But it's true. Your body is not fit for our training.

Little Goku: Then what was the point of all of this?!

Omega: To prepare you.

Little Goku: What?

Nuova: We will give to you the proper accommodations. As well as training equipment fit to your specifications, but until you age, you will remain on your own in this realm.

Eis: And as time goes by, you will soon find that this world isn't as blank, as it appears.

Omega: So that is the next step Goku. Preparing _yourself_ before we can prepare you. It should come as no issue to you.

Little Goku: Then I guess I have the body of a twelve year old, right? I could go Super Sayian 4... that'll solve that problem.

Nuova: (Chuckles) And that would be cheating. And it isn't a true measurement of the power we know you can achieve without the need of a power up.

Little Goku: Eh, I figured as much. Well, if it's only way I can receive your training, then I guess it's what I have to do. ...So... see you guys in about twenty years?

Omega: (Chuckles) As you say, Goku. See you again soon.

(Back the present)

Bra: Okay! Time out here for a second! You mean to tell me that you waited twenty years in their time before you even threw your first punch?!

Goten: You don't really know my dad very well, do you Bra?

Bra: I know your dad, Goten, and I didn't think even HE was that crazy enough to want to do something so ludicrous!

Vegeta: Had our roles been reversed, I would have done the same. Though I admit I would have done so rather reluctantly. But at whatever cost it would mean to get stronger, I would do it.

Gohan: Always with that training, dad...

Goku: I just can't help myself Gohan. I could never just say no to more power if I can help it.

Gohan: ...I understand. (Sort of feels jilted by his father, although he would never stop loving him, the fact that Goku would choose training over his own family every time bothers Gohan. It bothers him much more than he would ever choose to let on out in the open, but the fact that his father breathes only through battle makes him feel a tad irrelevant through his eyes. But knowing this, he realizes that without that power, the world would have been lost time and time again. So perhaps Gohan's sadness due to the absence of his father is a small sacrifice by comparison? We may never know.)

Uub: So what kind of training did you actually go through?

Goku: Well, there was twenty years of my own training, followed by another twenty years of training with the dragons as well as getting me back to the age I was before Pilaf turned me into a kid.

Goten: So you trained for twenty years by yourself and another twenty years with the Dragons?

Goku: Yep. ...And I guess that gave you guys... what... two years of Earth time? Wow... Dragon time is radically different than human time I gotta say.

Vegeta: What exactly did this training entail?

Goku: If I told you that, I'd have to kill you.

Vegeta: Hm...?

Goku: (Laughs) I'm kidding, Vegeta! You're always so serious! ...But yeah... to make a long story short, I trained like hell with those dragons. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. Not Roshi. Not King Kai. Not my own training. Not anybody or anything has ever come close.

Trunks: All with the idea of the Positive Dragons feeding off the energy you gained?

Goku: Yes. That's the other reason why I stayed as long as I did in Dragon time. Forty years it took for Shenron's energy to return. And since I'm me, I cut his recovery time probably one hundred times in half.

Goten: What about the Dragon Balls?

Goku: Oh yeah! (Turns and looks toward the Dragon Balls as they sit in unison.) Scatter! (He shouts to the balls)

(The seven orbs suddenly flash a bright yellow and orange glow and shoot off into the skies above into separate directions.)

Goku: I can't say whether or not they can be used, but I had to scatter them once I got out. I promised Omega.

Trunks: Does that mean we have maybe another twenty or thirty years of pure wish making before another Shadow Dragon incident occurs again?

Goku: Probably much longer now after my time in the Dragon Realm. But like I said, let's give the Dragon Balls some room to breathe before we start searching for them again.

Vegeta: I noticed you're wearing some new colors.

Goku: Oh yeah! Definitely. It was a gift by the dragons on my first official day of training.

(The Gi he wears is blue, but outside of the Gi he has on what appears to be a green quilt of some sort, on the front of the quilt is a blue insignia and on the left and right side a red insignia. Each symbol a silhouette of the Eternal Dragon. Both symbols appearing distinct from one another, but both symbols representing both the light and the dark of Shenron, as well as Goku's mastering of both.)

Uub: Did you guys just hang out in that vast white space during the entire duration of your training?

Goku: Not entirely.

(Back in Goku's story)

Goku: (Breathing rather hard after having finished some training exercises) Maybe... we could uh... use a change of scenery?

Omega: Did you figure out how to do it in your time to yourself, Goku?

Goku: Oh yeah. I just wanted to ask you for permission first.

Omega: (Chuckles) Very well. You may do so.

Goku: Great! All right! Here it goes!

(A sudden flash of energy encompasses the area surrounding both Goku and the Positive Energy Dragons. The white world then suddenly morphs itself into a more familiar landscape in the form of what appears to be the rocky and mountainous region that Goku and Vegeta did battle on the first day that they met. A very appropriate location for what may be the training of Goku's very existence.)

Nuova: (Looks around the landscape, admiring Goku's choice in battle location) I suppose a classic never grows tired.

Goku: Ain't that the truth, Nuova! So you guys ready to start taking this training over to the next level?

Omega: Oh, so much further and beyond, Goku. (With a wide exuberant smile on his face) Let's hit it!

(The Seven dragons as well as Goku spark off their landing pads meeting each other in combat at speeds well past any measure.)

(Back to the present)

Goku: You see, the Dragon Realm is an infinite space. When you figure out what it can do, you can bend and shape it to your will. I even imagined Cell, Buu, and Frieza coming back once, and oh boy was that a fight. (Aside)...For some reason Frieza turned Gold like a Super Sayian, though I never quite understood why...

Gohan: Was there a place the Dragons lived?

Goku: Yeah. Although I was never permitted to go there. Wherever it was, it's where the Dragons attain their power to grant wishes, and non dragons would eschew their ability to perform I guess. ...At least that's what I was told. But they did teach me how to morph my voice like a dragon like I did to scare you guys earlier. (Chuckles) That still has me in knots!

Goten: You don't... have the power to turn into a Dragon, do you?

Goku: (Laughs) No, Goten. That's something only reserved for them. A Sayian doesn't have the biology for that.

Vegeta: I'm going to guess you've gained a considerable amount of power that I couldn't even grasp.

Goku: You could say that.

Vegeta: Kakorot. Never one for mincing words.

Uub: So what are you planning to do next, Goku?

Goku: Well, for starters... I could use something to eat! I'm starving! The Dragon Realm's food was way too rich! Blegh!

Gohan: (Chuckles) We'll get a whole feast going. You being back is cause for a celebration. I'm sure the others are going to go nuts when they see you.

Goku: ...And Chi-Chi... she's gonna probably be pissed...

Goten: Unbelievably.

Trunks: Then let's go. Capsule Corp. will put a party together fit for a king.

Goku: Hehehehehehe! (With a smile on his face) Meet you there! (Speeds off at ungodly speeds)

Bra: Whoa! Could you guys even see him?

Gohan: ...Not a bit.

Goten: Just how much faster do you think he is?

Gohan: A lot faster than us.

Vegeta: Heh. All the more to surpass. (Smirks) (Flies off behind Goku)

Trunks: That's dad all right. Goku reaches a new pinnacle and he still thinks he can out beat him.

Bra: Some people never change.

Valese: I'm still soooooooooo confused, Goten.

Goten: It's okay. Don't think about it too much, Valese.

Valese: Trying. ...Failing.

Goten: (Laughs)

(The remaining Z-Fighters jump off into the air, taking flight above the clouds in pursuit of their returning hero, father, and friend. A new era has dawned in the world of Z.)

(Capsule Corp.)

(In a court yard filled with tables, food, and all sorts of party ornaments we catch back up with other friends in store for the surprise of their lives.)

Krillin: I wonder what it is Trunks gathered us all here for.

Pan: I don't know but he sounded excited when he called.

Bulma: Speaking of Trunks, where in the world are he and Vegeta? ...And Bra? Where's Bra? (Surprised that she isn't around because she's ALWAYS around.)

Chi-Chi: Well, whatever it is, it better not be another one of his office banquets. Tell him he doesn't need to invite us to those all the time, Bulma!

Bulma: He doesn't listen to me anymore, Chi-Chi. It comes with being President and CEO of an entire corporation.

Videl: You don't think it might have something to do with those new capsules you guys have been developing, do you?

Bulma: That project is being kept on the down low, Videl. NDA's and such. ...The fact you even know that much is bit scary to me...

Videl: Gohan trains here a lot with Vegeta, I'm sure rumors have crossed his ear.

Bulma: Yet another thing to yell at Vegeta for when he gets home...

Waiter: (Walks up to Bulma's table and takes the lid off a plate of some delicious looking roast.) Viola Mrs. Brief! I hope this is cooked to your liking.

Bulma: Thank you.

Waiter: (Puts the plate down on the table) Enjoy!

Bulma: Actually, before you leave... did Trunks say what this was all about?

Waiter: Perhaps you should ask him yourself.

Bulma: Huh? (Looks up and notices Trunks walking into the courtyard with Vegeta by his side.) (She quickly gets up and rushes over to Trunks at the pace of a mad woman.) Trunks? Vegeta? What's going on? Why did you call us all here?

Trunks: For a celebration, mom.

Bulma: Of what?

Vegeta: Of him.

Bulma: ...What...?

(And with that, like a branch falling off a tree and smacking onto the ground below, our hero flies down from above and lands in the Capsule Corp. courtyard. He arrives so quickly and so suddenly that none of the witnesses in toe could even tell you who it was that just landed in front of them. Only that whoever it was, they were fast, and dressed in a way unlike anybody they'd seen before.)

Bulma: (With her eyes bugged out, takes a look at the man before her, studies him, unsure if he's really the person she thinks he is. But being the intelligent woman she is, despite the clothes change, despite no longer been subjected to his childlike stature, the only logical conclusion to this analysis became obvious to her. Goku has returned and Goku is here. And now.) GOKU?!

Goku: Hey guys! (He says in his usual happy-go-lucky sort of way.)

(With this sight before them, the universal reaction becomes a moot point.)

Chi-Chi, Videl: Goku?!

Pan: Grandpa?!

Krillin: (With his eyes watering) ...Go...Goku...?! Is... Is it really you...?

Goku: Well, I think I'm the only me I know so... yeah! (Chuckles)

(Without another thought, everyone sitting at a table jumped to their feet like the gunshot to the start of a marathon went off and they likewise appeared on the otherwise of the courtyard as quick to both greet, hug, kiss, and reminisce with their returning hero.)

Krillin: But... what happened? You visited me at Master Roshi's two years ago and just... vanished. I didn't think I would ever get to see you again. (With tears continually pouring out of his old eyes)

Goku: I wasn't sure I was ever going to see any of you again either. Another place, another time, that may have just been true. But not here, not now. I'm back, and I'm here to stay.

Pan: Grandpa! I missed you so much!

Goku: I missed you too, Pan.

Pan: ...You're all grown up again!

Goku: You bet I am. And you're not going to believe how that happened.

Chi-Chi: ...Goku...

Goku: Hey, Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: I...I have so many questions but... just... just seeing you again... (Doesn't get another word out and just hugs her husband.) Right now the only thing I feel is happiness.

Goku: (Chuckles) Me too, Chi-Chi.

Bulma: ...Did you just get back today?

Goku: Sure did. If you noticed the sky going dark for a minute... that was me. Sorry about that.

Bulma: That was you? ...Where exactly have you been?

Goku: Already explained it to the others. But let's just say, for me, it's been a lot longer than just two years.

Bulma: What does that mean?

Goku: Let me get a little something to eat first and I'll tell you guys the whole story.

(A little while later)

(Everyone sits at their respective tables, Uub, Goten, and Gohan having joined in, all while Goku stuffs his face in the way that only he could.)

Bulma: Hot damn, Goku... you were there for over forty years? I can understand you being patient enough to endure the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year, maybe even two, but... forty years is a VERY long time. It's almost like you got to live an entirely new life. Biologically, you're like, 53 years old, Goku... but... in reality, you're probably the oldest person on the planet outside of Roshi.

Goku: And yet I still feel pretty young. (Grabs some more meat and stuff it into his mouth)

Bulma: (Laughs) You've always been an anomaly, Goku. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

Goku: Hehehehehe! (While grabbing onto some more food in preparation for stuffing it into his face)

Chi-Chi: You didn't make any sort of deal with those dragon people to go back to their realm now, did you?

Goku: No, Chi-Chi. I'm sticking around this time. I think I've had my fill of training for a couple of good years.

Vegeta: Uh... (Shocked to hear that out of Goku's mouth)

Gohan: I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, Dad.

Goku: As much as you might be shocked at how much I can put myself through, it was still forty long years basically by myself. And besides, I think the training did it's job.

Vegeta: Is that so?

Goku: Yep. Pretty much.

Vegeta: Then perhaps we should put that to the test then, shall we? (Gets up out of his seat and walks over to a more open area of the Courtyard) Get over here Kakorot.

Goku: (Smirks) Sure. Why not? (Gets up from his table and walks over to Vegeta. He stands on the opposite of him, five feet away looking into the eyes of his old rival.)

Chi-Chi: Oh come on Goku! We don't need you two getting into it right now!

Bulma: You're going to blow up my house if you do that!

Vegeta: (Ignoring the Bulma and Chi-Chi complaints) So far all I've heard is talk, Kakorot. But can you back it up?

Goku: You really want to give it a go, Vegeta?

Vegeta: You're damn right I do. When you start saying BS statements that you no longer need to train, that sort of talk quickly becomes a bother to me. Now I want to know what kind of power those dragons gave you, so either show it to me, or I'll MAKE you show it to me.

Bra: Oh boy... should we hit the dirt?

Videl: No. There's no need for that.

Gohan: Hm? What do you mean, honey?

Videl: You two don't need to showcase anything here.

Vegeta: And why do you say that?

Videl: Because there's going to be a World Tournament in about two weeks.

Goku: (Shocked at hearing this) Whoa?! Are you serious, Videl?

Videl: Yeah. I'm serious. My father hasn't stopped talking about it.

Goku: Talk about some crazy good timing! I sure picked the right time to come home.

Videl: If you two could hold off for two weeks, you can show off what you learned at the tournament.

Vegeta: ...Errr...

Goku: She has a point, Vegeta. Do we really need to do this now?

Vegeta: Do you think that the restrictions of one of your Earthling tournaments will be enough to showcase the power of the Eternal Dragon?! I sure as hell don't. I want to see it now!

Goku: But think about Vegeta... we still have two weeks until then. Think of how much training you can do in that time... hell you could get a good two or three years in the Time Chamber if you wanted to.

Vegeta: Humph.

Goku: I know you've always liked to have something to prove to me. So prove it to me. (He smirks toward Vegeta with a look providence.)

Vegeta: (He is at a crossroad, he wants to see Goku's power but he also doesn't want to face him in a potentially one-sided affair. He clenches his hand into a fist and pushes his fingers down hard into the palms of his hands, but he then chooses to relent to the proper decision.) ...Very well. We will have our battle at the tournament. But you WILL go all out. I don't care about any spectators, we will not hold back.

Bulma: ...Maybe just a little.. (Offhanded)

Goku: It's a promise.

Vegeta: Good. Now until then, we don't show each other our power in any way. I will not allow myself to give in to any temptation. And neither should you.

Goku: Promise.

Vegeta: Then let's shake on it.

Goku: Oh?

Vegeta: (Puts his hand out for Goku) Through the honor of our race, we must make this vow.

Goku: I don't think we've ever done this before, Vegeta.

Vegeta: There's a first time for everything I suppose. But don't press your luck that we'll ever do this again!

Goku: Fair enough.

Vegeta: ...Are you going to shake my hand or not?

Goku: (Puts his hand out) ...Put it there.

Vegeta: (Grips onto Goku's hand)

(Both men, for what make be the first time ever, shake hands in an agreement. A sort of contract setting them up through the honor of battle.)

Vegeta: Until then. I'm training. (Jumps off into the air and flies away)

Bulma: Vegeta! (She shouts to the heavens as her husband flies away)

Chi-Chi: Oh, he's just as bad as Goku!

Trunks: I guess if he doesn't start now he won't get anywhere. In that case, I think I better get some training done as well. You want to help me there, Goten?

Goten: (Quick Chuckle) You bet I do, Trunks.

Bulma: But don't you have a business to help run, Trunks? (Rhetorical) A project that needs your oversight!

Trunks: I'm sure there's somebody here capable enough of taking my place in my absence.

Bulma: (Sighs) And here I was thinking you all but gave up on fighting, but I see that Sayian side of yours is tingling. I won't stop you, but you better start thinking about the future of this company when you get done.

Trunks: Will do.

Uub: I think I'll join you guys too. See how the three of us all stack up.

Goten: It'll be something to remember.

Videl: Are you going to enter Gohan?

Gohan: ...I'm not much of a fighter anymore... I mean... training with Vegeta was one thing but I can barely keep up...

Goku: (Looks to his son with a look on his face implying a number of things that Gohan just can't seem to ignore.)

Gohan: ...But it's not everyday I get to see my dad, so... yeah, I'm in.

Pan: Bra and I will enter too!

Bra: What?! Me?!

Pan: Yeah you!

Bra: I don't fight!

Pan: You have Sayian blood in you. You can fight.

Bra: It's not a question of capability, it's a question of stacking up to giants!

Pan: Who knows? Maybe you and I will end up fighting. You'd really want to pass something like that up?

Bra: ...I guess I have always been a little jealous of your ability. ...Fine. I'll enter too!

Krillin: (Sighs) I'm pretty old guys but... the way I see it... if I don't enter, I'll be missing out on something special. ...That... and the fact that 18'll probably kill me if I didn't so... you bet I'm in.

Goku: Awesome! This is going to be GREAT!

Videl: Bear this in mind guys, this is going to be the first time the tournament has opened its doors to not sixteen entrants, but thirty two.

Goku: Thirty Two, hey?

Videl: Who knows? Maybe someone we didn't expect will enter.

Goku: (Puts a smile on his face, filled with unadulterated excitement but also with contentment. He's about to enter a platform that will showcase all his new power, and he knows he can win, its everyone else who better watch out.) ...All the more to look forward to.

Uub: Then let the path to power begin.

Goku: (Quick chuckles)

Narrator: _Goku has returned. And with that, a tournament has as well. With a multitude of entrants already decided, who could possibly stack up to our hero? And just what kind of power has he attained? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragon Ball AGT!_

 **(End Of Episode One)**

 **Goku: Hey guys! It's me, Goku! Nice to be able to do this again after so long! But coming up next, we have a tournament! And everybody is wants to enter! Even some of our friends who haven't fought in years! How exciting! I can't wait!**

 **Gohan: Dad! Help me get stronger!**

 **Goku: Don't worry Gohan, you're strong enough as it is.**

 **Gohan: I am?**

 **Goku: Yeah. Just let me show you!**

 **Gohan: ...Whoa...**

 **Goku: Next Episode: "World Martial Arts Tournament Number 32 has arrived! Let's train our hardest guys!" ... See ya then!**

 _ **Note From the Author: Just so you are all made aware, that IS the title for the next episode. With the exception of the 'See ya then' part. In my attempts to replicate the actual episodes, giving super long and descriptive title names for episodes is a must. :)**_

 _ **For those of you who may have read my crappy story Dragon Ball Z2 one upon a time, you may know what to expect out of this series moving forward, but at the time, clearly there are MANY differences between this story and the old interpretation back in Z2. So even though I am remaking the same story, the way in which things are presented here are DECIDINGLY different than the way they were presented back in the day. So don't presume to know exactly where everything is going to lead because things may go into rapidly different directions than what you're thinking.**_

 _ **This is the version of 'Z2' that I had always INTENDED to tell, but just wasn't old enough or smart enough to do it the justice it deserved. So if you enjoyed what you read, welcome aboard. ^^**_


	2. World Martial Arts Tournament Number 32

Narrator: _The 32nd 'World Martial Arts Tournament' is less than two weeks away, and the Z-Warriors rapidly prepare themselves to enter a competition that will bring together thirty two of Earth's strongest and best fighters. And although they make up the bulk of those competitors, there are sure to be many surprise entrants that could turn the tides of combat at any moment. What lies in store as this new quest of power unfolds? Find out today, on Dragon Ball AGT!_

 _ **Dragon Ball AGT Episode 2:**_ **World Martial Arts Tournament Number 32 has arrived! Let's train our hardest guys!**

The scene opens within the vast reaching forest on top of Mount Paozu. We join up with Gohan as he stands, in solitary hands, in what would seemingly be some sort of meditative state.

His eyes are closed, his mind focused. He wears the orange Gi that was once worn by his father where it represented the Kame Sen'nin arts, and then later the symbol of King Kai, but now solely holding the emblem of the Elder Kai who unlocked Gohan's dormant abilities. But what was once his was now lost. In the two years that Goku was absent it has been Gohan's almost sole goal to reacquire that power. But can simply training by oneself be enough to achieve such an end?

Gohan: Mind: Focus your energy Gohan. It's still in you. You just have to find it.

The leaves and the pond surround Gohan with tranquil bliss. The birds are chirping. The deer are eating the berries off the small trees and shrubs. And bears are fast asleep within their caves. Absolutely quiet. ...Complete and utter quiet... total, unequivocal quiet is what Gohan needs. There mustn't be one so-

Goku: Hey Gohan! (From behind)

Gohan: WHOA?! (He shouts in sudden aghast while opening his eyes and looking toward his father who very rudely interrupted him.) Dad? How long have you been standing there?

Goku: I think long enough. So what kind of training are you doing?

Gohan: Uh, well... a mental kind.

Goku: Mental?

Gohan: Yeah. Instead of trying to pull strength out physically, a mental variation can be utilized to bring it out more precisely.

Goku: I don't follow.

Gohan: (Chuckles) I didn't expect that you would. It's kind of a Piccolo thing.

Goku: So what do you do?

Gohan: I search within. And once I find what I need, I just pull it out.

Goku: ...Sounds a little boring...

Gohan: It's far from boring, dad. It's useful.

Goku: I'm guessing you're trying to re-learn that ability that the Old Kai gave you...?

Gohan: (Sighs) ...Yes.

Goku: I thought so. I doubt you'd be 'searching within' if it wasn't about that.

Gohan: I've done a lot of varieties of training these last two years but none of them have helped me get it back. I'm starting to think that maybe it won't EVER come back.

Goku: I won't lie to you son. You have nobody to blame but yourself for that.

Gohan: ...I know...

Goku: Your inactivity the last number of years has disrupted the proper flows of energy and Ki circulating throughout your body. Without maintaining that flow you can't expect to keep the very best of yourself. That's why training is always an utmost priority to keep you consistent.

Gohan: I'm trying to be a good father and husband, dad.

Goku: I understand. And I don't blame you for wanting that. I want that for you too. But you need that balance to help you keep the flow.

Gohan: ...I don't know if you're in any position to criticize me about my balance, dad.

Goku: Heh...

Gohan: I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.

Goku: No. It's okay. I deserve that. I haven't exactly always been there for you, Gohan. I intend to make that up to you now. I've had... A really, REALLY long time to reflect while I was away. I'm different now. I want to be here to see my granddaughter grow old. I want to be here to see you and Videl be happy. Now that I've had the training of my life, I think now is the best time for me to help the second generation move forward, in not just training, but life itself.

Gohan: ...Thank you dad. ...That... that means a lot to me. (Certainly noticing the change in Goku. A change that he never quite thought he'd see in his father.)

Goku: And the first steps in operation 'be there for my family' is helping you bring it all back.

Gohan: You will? But how?

Goku: (Smiles) I think we ought to try something a little more MY way.

Gohan: Uh...

Goku: Hehehehe! (He chuckles as his son looks on in confusion)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Inside the gravity chamber)

Vegeta stands for a moment, centering himself, readying himself for what's about to strike, the precise feeling, the precise moment. He then begins jumping around, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick as he attacks the training orbs surrounding him throughout the red and orange lit room. The gravity stands at about 500Gs, completely inhuman to you or me. But to Vegeta, nearly weightless.

Vegeta: (Blasts one of the orbs attacking him)

The Orb blows up in the air and its pieces scatter about the room.

Vegeta: Arrrg... this isn't good enough. I need something more than this. Something more than the Time Chamber. How can I become stronger than Kakorot if I don't have the proper amenities to show for it?

Suddenly the door opens up behind him and a purple haired man enters the room.

Trunks: Maybe I can help you there.

Vegeta: Huh? What are you doing in here, boy?

Trunks: Joining you.

Vegeta: What makes the man in the suit believe that he can stand toe to toe with his clearly superior father? (Smirks, sort of a tongue and cheek comment)

Trunks: Maybe the man in the suit shouldn't be underestimated.

Vegeta: Is that so?

Trunks: Yeah, maybe he wants to show his father something he didn't expect he'd ever see in his son.

Vegeta: And what would that be?

Trunks: The full power of a Sayian Warrior! (Throws his arms out and begins to power up)

Vegeta: Huh? ...His power... it's... it's skyrocketing.

Trunks begins to make an unnatural screaming motion. He surrounds himself with an orb of power that entraps him within. The orb condenses all the energy surrounding him with the sole purpose of containing the Ki within in order to protect the room, and the building, from any damage.

Vegeta looks on in astonishment as Trunks begins to scream even more perplexingly than he did before. Is this really his son? How can he have achieved this kind of power all on his own? DID he achieve it on his own? All these questions and so many more plague the mind of the Sayian Prince as he watches his heir go from Sayian, To Super Sayian, To Super Sayian 2... and then 3!

Vegeta: No. How is it possible? How did you-? (Flabbergasted)

Trunks begins screaming even more, until suddenly his voice cracks itself into a deep, booming voice. The face of the Great Ape appears within the energy orb keeping the Ki condensed, but the face of this ape is no ordinary Great Ape, but the Golden Great Ape. The Great Ape that kept Baby at bay. The Great Ape that nearly destroyed Planet Tuffle, and Planet Earth once upon a time. And as long as it took to transform, the ending came quicker, as Trunks disperses the energy orb in front of him and shrinks back down to his Half-breed humanoid level.

What appears before Vegeta is not a purple haired boy wearing a suit. Nor the CEO of a multi-Billon Zeni corporation, but the embodiment of the legendary... Super Sayian 4! His hair appearing black and as crazily parted as Goku's look as SSJ4. Black shaggy pants and a blue belt buckle as well as the traditional boots that Trunks and his Future counterpart wore at almost all times, as well as the red fur embracing the top half of his body with blackish-greywish wristbands at the ends of his arms.

Vegeta: But... But how...? How is this even possible?

Trunks: I'll explain it to you, if you'll let me. (His voice slightly altered much deeper, much darker)

Vegeta: ...Super Sayian 4...

Trunks: (Let's out a chuckle of prolonged purpose)

(Back in the vast forest of Mount Paozu , where we last left Goku and Gohan.)

The sparks of speedy movements encompass the landscape as Gohan appears throwing a barrage of punches toward his father.

Goku proceeds to dodge around Gohan's punches with absolute ease. As if he could telegraph these attacks before Gohan even thinks about making them.

Goku speeds around behind Gohan.

Gohan: Huh? (Doesn't have enough time to react)

Goku: (Uses the strength of his back to bash into Gohan)

Gohan: (Yelps out loud as he falls forward nearly being knocked into a tree)

Goku: (Chuckles)

Gohan: (Turns and fires off a small Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha toward his father)

Goku: (Grabs onto the blast with one hand)

Gohan: What?!

Goku: Come on Gohan. You can do better than this. (Throws Gohan's beam back at, well... Gohan.)

Gohan: (Puts his arms in front of his face in an attempt to Perry the blast)

The beam explodes into Gohan's body, creating an aura of smoke surrounding him.

After the smoke clears we see Gohan again, lying on the grassy floor of the forest, taking many stilted breaths. Disappointed in his abilities. Or lack thereof.

Goku: (Sighs) I see we've got a lot of ground to cover in less than two weeks.

Gohan: I just... I don't get how I can be this out of shape. I get that inactivity isn't a good thing but... this... this is pitiful.

Goku: I agree.

Gohan: You're not supposed to agree with me, Dad!

Goku: I can't skirt my way around it, son. I got to be honest.

Gohan: (Sighs) ...Maybe I should just give up trying to tap back into those powers. Maybe it would be better if I just tried something new.

Goku: Such as?

Gohan: Well... maybe I should aim higher. How about a Super Sayian 4?

Goku: Super Sayian 4 is a very particular type of transformation. One that requires not only a specific kind of Ki, but also the implementation of a certain amount of Blutz Waves. Also, you need a tail.

Gohan: Then I can have it re-grown like yours.

Goku: It's not that simple. You've never gone beyond Super Sayian 2, without 3 in your arsenal, going straight to 4 would be close to impossible.

Gohan: But Vegeta did it.

Goku: Yeah, but that was with the aid of that machine that Bulma created. It wasn't a true-blue version of Super Sayian 4. It wasn't something he was able to keep.

Gohan: Then what am I supposed to do?

Goku: Become better than a Super Sayian 4.

Gohan: Hm?

Goku: You don't need those transformations Gohan. You're on an entirely different level. You achieved a form that never required you to power up, that's remarkable. The best thing you can do is advance THAT version of the Gohan that I know. But firstly, you just need to bring it out. So... just bring it out.

Gohan: (Stands back up on his feet) (Nods his head in approval) All right. Will do, dad.

Goku: Yeah! That's the spirit! You'll be back on your feet in no time, son.

Gohan: Let's go for round two.

(Outside of a movie theatre somewhere in West City)

Bra, while hand-hand with what appears to be an infatuated date, come walking out of the theatre together after having just watched a movie. Perhaps 'Mr. Satan Vs. The Great Saiyaman'? You be the judge.

Male Date: That was pretty good! Did you enjoy yourself?

Bra: Oh yes I did. And the company was certainly nice too.

Male Date: (Chuckles and blushes, is completely embarrassed and smitten with the blue haired girl.)

Bra: You going to buy me some dinner? Hm?

Male Date: Definitely! There's this great restaurant on the other side of town, you'll love it!

Bra: I'm sure I will.

Both Bra and her date continue to walk on until Bra notices somebody standing, foot up against the back brick wall of a building leading into an alleyway.

Bra: ...What are you doing here?

Male Date: Is this one of your friends, Bra?

Pan: More than that, dude.

Bra: What do you want, Pan?

Pan: So you have time to go out on dates with one of your obsessed boyfriends but no time to train with me?

Male Date: One of them...? (Confused)

Bra: ...I'll get around to it.

Pan: We don't have time for you to 'get around to it' Bra. You either train now, or you don't train at all.

Bra: Then maybe I just don't enter the tournament.

Pan: You can't go back on your word. That makes you a coward. And if there's one thing I know about your family, not a single one of you enjoys being called that. Now dump the temp, and let's get down to business.

Bra: (To her date) Hey, babe, why don't you go wait over there? I'll catch up.

Male Date: Uh... Okay, honey... see you soon?

Bra: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Male Date: Okay! (Scurries over to an intersection all by himself, waiting for his love to return to him.)

Bra: What do I gain in entering this tournament, Pan? What exactly does it do for me? We both know I have no chance against most of you guys.

Pan: Maybe not, but you never know until you try.

Bra: Then convince me. What do I get walking away from this tournament?

Pan: Prize money.

Bra: My family is the richest family on the planet.

Pan: Glory?

Bra: I get more satisfaction out of purchasing clothes than fighting another human being.

Pan: ...How about some handsome guys?

Bra: (Stops dead in her tracks, doesn't have a worked on response.)

Pan: I had a feeling that one might peak your interest. Just think about it. The glory of winning a match in the tournament will gain you plenty of notice, not only from your adoring fans, but also those who might be interested in more than just a simple relationship. And even if you DO lose you'll already have done much more than most of the audience watching, they'll be in love with you no matter what, so it's a win-win situation.

Bra: I guess it would elevate my Social Media status...

Pan: See? It's already working itself out.

Bra: But I'm just afraid that... that I might disappoint my family. Especially my dad.

Pan: He'll be proud of you no matter what. You know Vegeta, he may not show it, but he's really just a huggable bear on the inside. ...Plus... who knows... maybe you and I will get to fight.

Bra: ...Oh?

Pan: You never know. And I'm you've wanted to shut me up a few times before. Now's your chance.

Bra: Well, I guess there's really no arguing that. If you want to get a little training done, then let's get to it.

Pan: Yeah! (Jumps into the air, cheering)

Bra: (Puts her hands out and stops Pan in he tracks) Please don't do that again.

Pan: (Laughs)

Bra: I better let my guy off easy. See you soon. (Walks off)

Pan: See you soon! (She says while putting a peace sign up and chuckling)

(Kame Island)

Krillin, in preparation for the tournament, battles against his wife Android 18 to get back into the swing of fighting once more. But he may have gotten more than he bargained for.

He throws a number of punches and kicks at his wife, but she grabs onto every single attack he throws at her with ease. Of the two, she is clearly the superior fighter, particularly now in Krillin's older age.

18: (While grabbing onto Krillin's moves) You're beginning to bore me.

Krillin: (While throwing punches and kicks) You just wait! I'll get one through!

18: I appreciate your spirit, Krillin, but no.

Krillin: (Chuckles) I'll show you! (Throws an extra hard punch)

18: (Simply uses the back of her hand to knock his fist back)

Krillin: Show off.

18: (Smirks at her husband)

Krillin: Get ready for round 2! (Throws more punches and kicks)

18: (Continues grabbing onto her husband's attacks)

The door to the Kame House opens up and a pink dressed, blonde pig-tailed haired girl comes walking out.

Marron: Mom. Where's my purse?

18: (Gets distracted by her daughter) Huh?!

Krillin: (Lays a punch across Android 18's face)

18: (Slightly reacts to Krillin's hit, although it didn't hurt her much it certainly took her back a few paces.)

Krillin: Uh... (Shocked that he hit her)

Marron: ...Oops.

18: (Feels the mark on her face and looks at the dirt left on her finger)

Krillin: I'm sorry 18! I didn't realize how hard that was going to be!

18: Don't apologize. The whole purpose of us doing this was to see if you actually COULD hit me and you did. ...But due to a distraction. (Looking to her daughter in annoyance)

Marron: Uh...

18: And you hit well, but not well enough. I want you to go all-out on me Krillin. Don't. Hold back. Do you understand me?

Krillin: Uh... yeah, yeah! (A little taken aback)

18: And as for you Marron. Maybe you ought to enter this tournament too.

Marron: ...What?! I don't fight mom! I've never fought!

18: Now's a better time than any. I think you owe me that much for screwing up my training.

Krillin: You mean "our" training?

Marron: But mom-

18: No buts, Marron. You're entering.

Marron: (Wants to put another word out but knows it would be a losing battle even if she was right.)

18: Good. Now that that's settled. Come at me, Krillin!

Krillin: Welcome to the World of Martial Arts, Marron. Enjoy your stay! (Chuckles) (He then yells as he jumps toward his wife to continue his training.)

Marron: (Taken aback) Uh... Uh... (As she stands at the entrance of Kame House in deep thought.)

(Capsule Corp.'s Gravity Room)

Vegeta: How... how did you do it?

Trunks: (Standing in all his glory in the ultimate form of a Sayian, the Super Sayian 4.) This may take a minute, but I'll indulge you as much as I can.

(Flashback time! But only a few days ago as the training between Goten, Trunks and Uub began.)

(The location is a deserted land most likely closer to Uub's home than anywhere else, with prevalent howling winds blowing about the desolate place.)

The three young men, while in flight, exchange a barrage of punches and kicks between each other, alternating, in order to facilitate an exact read on how each one of them fights.

Uub stops in his tracks and lays out a back kick onto the back of Goten's head, sending him flying down toward the ground. Goten clearly doesn't have a pleasant reaction to this. Trunks flies toward Uub at fast speeds but Uub fires off a blast at him cutting his speed down before Uub then proceeds to rush Trunks and bang him in the head, but this time with a cupped fists as he sends Trunks packing.

Goten jumps back into the fray and manages to connect with a back and forth punch on both Uub's right and left side before releasing a blast into him, blowing him further into the sky. Goten is then met by Trunks who knees the youngest son of Goku in the stomach.

Goten: (With the wind slightly knocked out of him) Gee, Trunks... really?

Trunks: Hey, we're supposed to be going all out here.

Goten: ...I don't think going into the tournament injured is a particularly good idea!

Uub: (From aside) Think fast!

Goten and Trunks: Huh?!

Neither Trunks or Goten were prepared enough to deal with what's been thrown at them. Uub's ultimate attack, the Lightening Arrow, bursts into the skies above them and reigns its flashing retribution all over Trunks and Goten.

Goten and Trunks are sent flying to the ground, smashing into it back first.

Uub: (Appears in the sky looking down upon our 'literal' fallen heroes) You two had enough already?

Goten and Trunks slowly but surely get back up onto their feet, still standing in the craters they left behind from the smashing reentry they had back on the planet's surface. Both men take many heavy breathes as this was a pretty intense bit of training that they just went through, possibly even the most actual training they've done in years.

Trunks: What a way to show-off, Uub.

Goten: Yeah, what gives? I thought we were all on an equal playing field here!

Uub floats down to Goten and Trunks, with a smile on his face, and lands onto the ground beside them.

Uub: Who said anything about equal? (Boasting that he is strongest of the three there, at least at the moment.)

Trunks: Pfft...

Goten: That ain't even nice, dude.

Uub: What can I tell you? You guys have been sort of slacking off of late. I've done nothing but training since Goku went to the Dragon Realm. I guess I can officially state right here and now that a HUMAN is stronger then a Sayian. (Chuckles)

Trunks: Talking smack doesn't suit you, Uub. At least until you can prove that you've earned that title.

Uub: I think I've already proved it, Trunks.

Trunks: Not so fast. Whatever it is that's given you this boost of energy and confidence can only be seen as legit until you give Goten and I a taste of it too.

Uub: You caught on...

Trunks: I'm the son of Bulma Brief. I'm good at that kind of thing.

Goten: So what am I missing here?

Uub: Look up. Both of you.

Trunks Hm? (Doers as he's told and looks up toward the sky.)

Goten: (Does likewise)

Uub: You see 'Planet Tuffle' up there?

The same Planet Tuffle or otherwise the original Planet Plant AKA Planet Vegeta, that was remade by the parasitic organism Baby with a wish by the 'Black Star Dragon Balls'. The planet has remained in Earth's orbit to this day despite being completely abandoned.

Although some Earth scientists have traveled there to collect research, it has mostly remained untouched by the neighboring Planet Earth. It is acted as a sort of de-facto moon in the absence of the moon itself since it and the Earth seem to have exchanged a considerable amount of Blutz Waves between one another.

Goten: What about it?

Uub: I go there on occasion for my own special training. There are a lot of secrets up there that are really beneficial for grinding purposes.

Trunks: How come you didn't mention this to us before?

Uub: Well, you guys seemed like you had a full plate, how could I tell you?

Goten: What's so special about it?

Uub: Well, besides it being ground zero for one of the Earth's major alien conflicts, there are a lot of reservoirs of energy that was left behind up there. Energy that I've been able to create a wavelength with, tap into. I guess having Majin Buu part of my being sort of made that process simpler.

Trunks: You think maybe we can tap into it?

Uub: I don't know. We won't know until we try. So... you want to go?

Goten: How are we supposed to get up there?

Uub: Like this. (Puts his left hand on Goten's shoulder)

Trunks: (With his inquiring mind, catches on really quick and puts his hand on Goten's shoulder as well)

Uub: (He places two fingers from his right hand onto the center of his forehead)

And with that, the three young men vanish into thin air.

(Planet Tuffle)

On the neighboring Planet, the three of them reappear.

It mostly looks the same as it did before, many structures built in Baby's honor remain standing and fully intact, as well the giant outpost at the center containing small buildings on the outside.

This was also the place that nearly the entire population of Planet Earth had to escape to, due to the wish made with the 'Black Star Dragon Balls' almost guaranteeing the blue planet's demise a year later. Many people lost their lives during the Baby Incursion, including the Z-fighters own Piccolo, who sacrificed himself to save the galaxy from any further torment and destruction as wrought by the Black Stars.

As expected, there is a slight unease in the air of this planet. And none of the three men now present are downplaying the significance of its role in their lives. Not just the Baby Incursion, but the fact that this is the exact same planet that their ancestors of the Sayian Race called home. The same ancestors who were destroyed by the tyrant known as Frieza, expunging nearly the entire Sayian Race from existence.

This is a bad place. But a place worth exploring, if not for the benefits of training.

Trunks: It's been a long time since I've been up here...

Goten: Tell me about it...

Uub: Hard to forget about this place when you see it almost every day above us.

Trunks: Since when did you know Instant Transmission?

Uub: Goku taught it to me sometime after Baby's defeat. He figured having as much power as I did after merging with Majin Buu required that I be able to go where I'm needed without thought. And I'm his student, so the master teaches the student.

Goten: Right.

Trunks: I can feel the Ki reserves here. You weren't kidding.

Goten: How exactly do we tap into it?

Uub: I'm not entirely sure. It's unique to the person.

Goten: Maybe we ought to do a little sight seeing.

Trunks: I'm game.

Uub: Yeah, let's check it out.

The three young men begin to fly about the skies of the dead planet, unsure what it is they're looking for, but looking for it anyway. Uub had tapped into these reserves, so why couldn't Goten and Trunks? If anything, a Sayian, be them half-breeds, should theoretically, be able to find a power like this easily, right?

They fly slowly toward the giant outpost since this was the spot where much of the conflict between Baby and Goku took place. Between Golden Great Apes and Super Sayian 4s, there was bound to be something there left behind.

The three come to a stop above the outpost.

Trunks: Wow. It definitely feels pretty gnarly in this spot.

Goten: Hey, Uub, you think spots like this might exist on Earth?

Uub: Possibly. There's been enough fighting there to last more than one lifetime, but up here, the imbalance created by the shared orbit between the planets has amplified its Ki pockets ten fold. I think the natural imbalance has entrapped the energy here in the same way that the ozone layer prevents the orbit of space from sucking up all the oxygen on Earth.

Goten: You're the science guy, Trunks. Does that add up?

Trunks: What you're speaking of is purely theoretical in nature. But, not impossible.

Goten: So what do you do to absorb the energy, Uub?

Uub: I usually just train like I normally would on Earth, somehow I seem to get more out of it here.

Goten: Then let's try it out.

Trunks: I think we should go Super this time around.

Goten: (Chuckles) You read my mind, buddy.

Trunks and Goten begin to power up while Uub looks on, firstly a regular white aura appears around them, but that suddenly turns into a golden aura.

Goten and Trunks have turned into the legendary warriors known as Super Sayians.

Trunks: You ready for another round, Uub? (With the aura surrounding him)

Uub: I'd love to test out where your Super Sayian power stands after these last couple years.

Goten: This time we aren't going to go easy on you du- (Stops in his tracks) ...What the? (Notices his Super Sayian power surge tremendously) What was the hell was that?

Trunks: I don't know, you're power just went up all the- (His power begins to surge as well)

Uub: Whoa... you too?!

Goten: Something is feeling really funky right n-

Goten explodes with an extra golden aura, slightly darker than the aura beforehand. Trunks' aura does likewise as both men feel these sudden surges with both fear, but also astonishment.

Goten: What is this power?!

Trunks: I... I think it might be Super Sayian 2...

Goten: Super Sayian 2?! How the hell did we get Super Sayian 2?

Trunks: This energy must be REALLY potent if it can give us that by just simply powering up!

Goten: You think we can take it futher...?

Trunks: I... I don't know. Should we try?

Goten: Gotenks can do it. I think it's about time we do it apart.

Trunks: All right. You might want to stand back from this one, Uub.

Uub: Already moving. (Floating a little ways away from Goten and Trunks)

The two men begin to power up again, letting out a more ferocious scream as they attempt to induce an evolution of their power that has long since precluded them. An evolution that only their Fusion of Gotenks as well as both of their fathers have unlocked in one way or another.

The golden aura surrounding both men begins to darken even more as they start to scream at the top of their lungs as if they had the worst stubbed toe known to mankind. In space, no one can hear you scream, but maybe, just maybe, some far off planet in the distance could hear these two friends belch out this noise unlike anything they had ever belched out before.

All the energy surrounding them is so potent that it practically gathers all the clouds together above them down into their location, like nature is bending to their will. Streaks of foreign energy begin to circulate around their bodies. The energy given off by the dead planet.

Goten and Trunks' hair extends beyond their normal length and reaches back to near the end of their spines. The indentation on their forehead becomes prevalent and the screaming dies, but for some reason, the energy continues to surround them.

Goten: We... we did it, Trunks. We did it. (A deeper voice, no longer as light hearted sounding as he was before.)

Trunks: (His own voice has become more Vegeta-like with the gruff added up to an eleven.) But... why is the energy still surrounding us?

Goten: ...Our power... it just... it just keeps growing.

Uub notices this anomaly and his eyes bug out.

Uub: Guys! Stop it now! You can't go any further than this! If you try, your bodies will give out due to the strain, you won't live!

Trunks: We can't control it, Uub! It won't stop!

Goten: It has a mind of its own. ...Maybe we go to the next level?

Trunks: ...I don't know.

Uub: You can't! It's not possible! Goku told me that neither one of you were ever born with a tail! It can't be done!

Goten: ...Can you be sure?

Uub: I would safely stake my reputation that Goku is the authority on this, guys!

Trunks: But it doesn't feel like our bodies are giving out.

He says this as the energy begins to expound even more around them, remaining golden but becoming much more dense. It's about to happen. And it's happening now!

Goten: Trunks... is... is that a tail...?

Trunks: (Turns and notices that a tail has sprouted out behind him) What the-?

Goten: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He suddenly screams)

Trunks: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Begins to scream as well)

He doesn't notice it but Goten sprouts a tail too, and the power of the two men explodes even more reaching the next phase, but not in the favor of Uub.

Goten and Trunks' screams start turning into giant booming growls. The teeth in their mouths start turning into furious and sharp fangs. Their eyes turn a pure red color. Their muscles begin increasing to immeasurable sizes as their bodies begin to grow and grow and grow in stature until both Trunks and Goten appear almost able to touch the sky they go so big. The fur covers their entire bodies, but we aren't talking about your regular fur, we're talking about Golden Fur. The fur of the ultimate planet-Galaxy destroyer. We're talking about the 'Golden Great Ape'. But we have two of them this time around.

Goten: (Growls a howl that booms across the planet)

Trunks: (Growls and smashes his arm into the ground below)

The ground under him practically explodes into an abundance of boulders and rocks that veer into opposite directions all over the planet.

Uub: Damn it! (Teleports away from the debris as it soars passed him)

Uub appears near the two Great Apes but not close enough for them to notice him. ...Yet.

Uub: How could this have happened?

He says this as Goten and Trunks begins to wreak havoc on the planet below them.

Uub: How could they have archived this form?! They've never had a tail. They're half-breeds. Since when could they force a tail to grow?

As Uub ponders that question, Goten notices him at the corner of his eye. Uub takes note of this discovery as well and quickly realizes that the questions he had are no longer the most important thing going on at the moment.

Uub: Oh. Damn.

Goten: (Practically screams out a growl toward Uub)

The giant ape instantly starts running toward the human.

He barely has time to react before the giant monster throws a large fisted punch toward him.

Uub: OH CRAP! OH CRAP!

The giant fist connects with Uub, smashing the poor soul into the ground below.

And with that, Uub lies, already battered, already broken as the giant best stands above him.

Uub: Damn it... (Weakened) ...He... He already got the best of me...?

Trunks: (Speeds over to where Goten is) (Growls toward him)

Goten: (Growls back toward Trunks)

They both engage in what appears to be some sort of growling match.

Uub: What... what's going on...? (He asks himself)

The two giant monsters start throwing punches at each other, creating ripples in the space between them as they fight each other.

Uub: Are... are they fighting for dominance...?

That was, in fact, what they were doing. Two wild animals together in one place is a recipe for disaster. And in this case, a literally planet destroying initiative.

Goten and Trunks begin to wrestle each other as they move back and forth in their quest for dominion.

Uub: (With an ounce of strength, manages to pull himself back up to his feet.)

Trunks: (Smacks Goten across the face)

Goten: (Reacts in pain and falls back onto the ground creating a large earth shattering eruption)

Trunks: (Walks over to Goten and puts his giant foot on top of him, after which he fires out a large beam from his mouth toward his best friend.)

Goten: (Gathers strength and knocks the blast back at Trunks with a free hand.)

Trunks: (Is hit with this blast and flies back into the ground behind him, creating another earth quake.)

Uub: Damn it. They're going to tear the planet to pieces if I don't do something now! (Takes flight into the air) HEY! You two! Look at me!

Trunks and Goten stop their fight and look toward the lone human. They both scream at him with their devilish growling in unison.

Uub: I... I better make this count. (Still weak from before.) (Begins to form a familiar beam in his hand)

Trunks and Goten belt out another growl and then start stomping toward Uub at rapid paces. The kind of speed that something of their size should not be moving at, yet somehow are.

Uub: (With all his might and as fast as he can, forms the familiar beam in his hand and says the phrase.) KA-ME-HA-MEEEEEEE-

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The beam fires off its magic hard toward the two giant apes as they approach Uub. They have no time react to this attack and the blast connects with the both of them, knocking both the giants into each other whilst also being flown back into what remains of the Outpost behind them, collapsing it to the ground and creating yet another earth shattering eruption.

That was the last ounce of Uub's energy reserves. Anything more and he'd essentially be committing suicide.

Uub: That's it... I'm spent.

The smoke around what used to be Baby's outpost begins to clear. The two giant apes both lie on top of each other.

Uub: Are they...?

Both Goten and Trunks let out another growl.

Uub: No. No they aren't.

Dropping many stones and rocks as well as the debris of the buildings below, Goten and Trunks stand back up on their feet, boiling angry, looking toward their target with vengeance on their minds.

Uub: ...I'm dead. (He comes to the realization that if they get out to him and touch him in any way, he will more than likely die from that engagement.) Do I use the Instant Transmissions and come back for them later... with Goku?

Uub ponders this for a moment, but quickly comes to a conclusion.

Uub: No. This is my mess. I'm going to clean it up. We can't always rely on Goku. Sometimes we have to stand for ourselves.

He speaks these truthful words right as Goten and Trunks begin to charge him once more.

Uub: I'll stand and fight!

Goten and Trunks scream aloud their monstrous growling as they rapidly approach their target.

Uub: TILL MY LAST BREATH! (He says as he powers up a bit with his pink aura)

Suddenly, Goten and Trunks stop in their tracks as they see Uub do this. Keep in mind this happened literally seconds before Trunks and Goten caught up to Uub with plans to rip him limb from limb.

Uub: ...What...?

Goten and Trunks look toward Uub in what only can be described as some sort of guilt. It's almost as if the untamed beasts recognize him and feel sorry for what they did to him. Or at least, that is what Uub could infer based on what little emotion could be read off a giant gorillas face.

The two apes calm themselves down and start the process of centering themselves. And with that, the two apes begin to take shape once more, slowly, and slowly, the ape transformation tempers itself down and the two apes shrink.

Uub: ...Its happening. It's really happening... (Floats down toward Goten and Trunks as they reach their next stage of evolution.)

Uub lands on the ground, surrounded by layers of smoke. The smoke, with the aid of the quiet wind, begins to clear, revealing within two new additions to the highest known stage of Sayian evolution.

What stands before Uub are two... Super Sayian 4s!

Uub: I'm... I'm seeing it. But I don't believe it.

Trunks: So then... this is a Super Sayian 4...? (With the added gruff to measure)

Goten: (Looks almost identical to his father in this from except his hair is much, much shorter.) (With added gruff and a touch of seriousness to his voice, but he manages to maintain his funnier attitude) ...I look pretty cool. Humph.

Trunks: (Slightly smirks at the comment.)

Goten: Hey Uub. ...Sorry we almost killed you.

Uub: Uh... apology... accepted? (Confused, he doesn't understand how something as improbable as this could possibly be happening.)

(Back to the present)

(Capsule Corp., Inside the Gravity Room)

Trunks: It wasn't something that was supposed to happen.

Vegeta: I gathered that.

Trunks: My theory is that the combination of the large concentration of Ki pockets on the Tuffle planet and the sordid amount of Blutz Waves shared between both this planet and that planet came together in a sort of marriage of riches. Almost like the Ki needed to feed on something potentially powerful in order to reduce the potency left behind by Goku and Baby during their battle. Uub's power simply wasn't enough for it to feed on, it needed the power of Sayian or our case, two Sayians, in order to be fed.

Vegeta: But how would it have turned the two of you into Super Sayian 4s?!

Trunks: Goku and Baby fought in both the Golden Great Ape state and Super Sayian 4. I can only surmise that the Ki they left behind measured out only up to those levels which is why as soon as the dust settled we noticed that the reserves of Ki were severely depleted.

Vegeta: So that's the catch then. You absorbed all that power and now everything special about that planet is gone.

Trunks: Yeah, we sort of ruined Uub's training spot...

Vegeta: None of this explains how you and Goten were able to sprout out tails. It is a rarity that a half-breed be born with a tail, Gohan was the exception, but you and Goten have always been the rule. How do you explain that?

Trunks: Again, I think it goes back to the whole 'marriage of riches' comment I made earlier. The Ki, the Blutz Waves, the orbit between the two planets, the time of day, everything met each other at such a potent level that I think the center of Goten and my's inner aura convulsed into an activation of our recessive gene. But only temporarily.

Vegeta: So you're saying you have tail control?

Trunks: I believe so. The gene appears to be switching back and forth between dominant and recessive whenever we transform, so that way when we do go Super-4 we grow a tail, and when we aren't, the tail disappears. It's not a natural tail, mind ya, if anything, it's only there in the same way that Super Sayian 3 can make you look so physically different. Or that Majin Buu was able to change into all these different forms. All it is, is a transformative change, not a purely physical one. I think with some practice, you and Goku wouldn't need a tail to turn into Super Sayian 4 anymore.

Vegeta: That would be scoffing at the legacy of our race. I won't have that on my end.

Trunks: You might just change your mind in time.

Vegeta: Perhaps.

Trunks: But can you believe that your son was able to catch up to you in record time? I mean, Goten and I are were already the youngest Super Sayians ever, and now it looks like we have an entirely new plateau on our hands.

Vegeta: Yeah, well becoming something and being something do not go hand-in-hand. That takes action. So let us see where you stack up in the rankings between Kakorot and myself.

Trunks: You want a fight between Super Sayian 4s?

Vegeta: You're damn right I do.

Trunks: I wasn't sure if you could even take on the form without the use of mom's machine.

Vegeta: Oh I learned. Getting my tail back was the first step. The next one is proving to you that the pure blood of a Sayian trumps half-breeds every time. (Smirks at his son)

Trunks: (Chuckles) We'll see about that, dad. (Goes into fighting stance) I'm ready whenever you are.

Vegeta: (Laughs as he prepares his transformation) Get ready to meet a real Super Sayian 4.

(We return to the vast forest of Mount Paozu as Gohan and Goku continue their training)

Gohan jumps toward Goku throwing punches at his father, but like before, Goku continually dodges every attack like it's nothing to him. Like he'd rather be doing anything else other than training his weak son, or so, that's the way Gohan sees it.

Goku: You really this slow, Gohan? (Pushing his son's buttons)

Gohan: Arrg... (Becoming more frustrated) (Forms a beam and fires it off at his father)

Goku: (Jumps toward the backhands it into the sky above)

Gohan: (Charges toward Goku)

Goku: (Elbows Gohan in the back of the neck)

Gohan: (Reacts in pain, falls to the ground)

Goku: This is pathetic.

Gohan: I'm... I'm not... pathetic...

Goku: From where I'm standing, you kind of are, not gonna lie.

Gohan: (Gets back up onto his feet) You trying to get under my skin...?

Goku: Is it working?

Gohan: It just might. (Speeds off)

Goku: Hm?

Gohan: (Appears behind Goku and attempts to sweep him off his feet)

Goku: (Counters his son by simply laying a super-kick into his face)

Gohan: (Screams aloud as he's thrown into the air and then smacks down onto the ground below)

Goku: We're been through this before. You can't do a damn thing if you aren't angry, Gohan. So you better get angry. Otherwise the next time the earth gets attacked, Pan and Videl are both dead.

Gohan: Arrrggg... (Trying to pull himself back up to his feet)

Goku: And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to stand back and watch as it all happens. I've lived long enough now to where I don't need to do anything for anybody anymore. And you guys will just have to deal with that.

Gohan: ...You're lying.

Goku: Am I? Have I ever said something I didn't mean, Gohan?

Gohan: Shut. Your mouth! (Jumps toward his father and throws more punches and kicks)

Goku: (Grabs onto one of these kicks and slams Gohan into the ground)

Gohan reacts in a painful display. How can he beat hit his father when he keeps intentionally trying to goad him on? What exactly was he trying to pull out of him?

Goku: If Pan saw you right now, she'd be thoroughly disappointed with you. But that's nothing compared to the disappoint I feel for you right now.

Gohan becomes increasingly more angry as Goku continually says these hurtful things. Slight energy fluctuations in the air raise pebbles off the ground.

Goku: Just look at you, kneeling down in your own filth, thinking about what you could have been. Living in your father's shadow. And just think about it, Goten is barely half your age and he was a Super Sayian earlier than you ever were and he couldn't even fly.

Gohan presses his fists into the ground below creating a small dent in the earth as he pulsates in rage.

Goku: Just face facts that you'll never be as good as me, your brother, or Vegeta. You're not even in the same conversation as us. Vegeta's won more battles than you have and that's saying something.

Now that was the last straw in the mind of Gohan.

Gohan: I GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! (He shouts to the heavens as a sudden aura of yellow and white light energy surrounds him)

His power explodes with an assortment of energy. Like he was a Super Sayian, yet not all at the same time. The energy uproots some of the shrubberies and rocks that were around him as he reengages into the mode he used to help battle against Majin Buu.

Gohan's eyes turn blue for a moment before finally returning to their natural brown state.

Gohan: You made your point dad! (He yells as the aura still surrounds him)

Goku: (Smiles) I know.

Gohan: Getting me angry was always the key when I was kid. Why should being an adult be any different?

Goku: Right on that, son. Listen...I didn't mean all the stuff that I said-

Gohan: DON'T APOLIGIZE. True or not, I needed to hear all that. I need this power. And if that means I be beaten and ridiculed time and time again, then that's a price that I'll pay. Now we're going to keep fighting till the end of the day, and I expect the best out of you, dad!

Goku: Okay then. You want serious Goku? You'll get serious Goku.

Gohan: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Both father and son acknowledge the other as an equal for the first time in a long time.

Narrator: _The two weeks leading up to the tournament have come and gone and our heroes gather together to fly out to the battle ground for what could be the greatest tournament in the history of the marital arts._

Bulma's flying transport vehicle, while in transit, blasts through the sky as it pushes out to its destination.

(Inside the transport)

Vegeta sits on his own away from everybody else as where the others sit about the cabin in collective unison. Goku stands up stretching his muscles and making sure he's in tip-top shape and ready to perform, as where the others try to dial it back a notch to avoid any potential injuries.

Bra sits up front with her mother who is flying the transport.

Bra: Tell me again why we don't just fly out there?

Bulma: People see things, sweetheart.

Bra: ...Right, right. In my personal opinion I wouldn't mind the attention.

Bulma: Sure. But I do.

Bra: ...Meh.

Pan: We'll have plenty of time for flying in our match, Bra.

Bra: Let's not jump the gun just yet, Pan. Who knows, neither of us could meet.. one of us could already be out of the tournament. Hint, hint, not me.

Pan: Don't start talking trash till you actually win a match, kay?

Bra: (Chuckles)

Marron: Mom... do I really have to enter this tournament?

18: I don't joke.

Marron: Uh...

Krillin: Don't worry, honey. You'll be fine. You're probably a lot stronger than most humans are.

Marron: But what if I have to fight Gohan? Or Goku? Or Vegeta?!

Krillin: Well, when you say it like that...

Marron: How very reassuring of you, dad!

Chi-Chi: Goku, Gohan... Goten! Should any of you meet Mr. Satan at the end, don't do the whole "keeping his credibility intact" thing by giving him the win! We need some money! And that man needs to tell the truth for once in his life.

Videl: Uh, daughter of the champion right here, Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: Oh, you'll be fine!

Gohan: Speaking of which, you sure it was the right move to enter, Videl?

Videl: Of course. I've been slacking lately. I could use the exercise.

Gohan: Maybe you and I'll fight.

Videl: Maybe. By the way, you look good.

Gohan: Thanks. My dad I were doing some bonding, for lack of a better term.

Trunks: Hey dad. You ready?

Vegeta: Humph. (His only response)

Trunks: Me too.

Goten: So... who else knows?

Trunks: Only my dad.

Goten: Let's keep it quiet till we fight each other.

Trunks: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Uub: You two may have reached a new plateau, but despite losing my Ki Pocket, don't mistake that for me slacking. I'm ready and I'm going so you two had better be ready.

Trunks and Goten: You're on!

Goku: ...We're getting close.

Vegeta: (From his area) ...Yes we are.

We arrive at the tournament and it appears much like it has always appeared. The white tiles, the large archways leading into the arena. Everything feels pretty much the same as it always has, but for some reason, better.

The transport lands itself onto a landing pad just outside of the tournament entranceway. Let's just say it's a private landing pad owned by a certain blue haired woman and her god awfully rich family.

Without any rancor or ridicule, the entire Z-clan, or what we currently have of them, come out of the transport, ready and raring to fight in a clash of champions. Combatants and non-combatants from all around the world make way in mass toward the entranceway in hopes of either acquiring those last minute tickets or perhaps snagging one of the thirty two spots in the thirty second tournament.

Vegeta: They're all just cannon fodder. When you and I fight, Kakorot, that will be when this tournament actually matters for a change. And there will be NO INTERRUPTIONS.

Goku: All in the luck of the draw, Vegeta. All in the luck of the draw.

As they begin their ascent into the entranceway, they are approached by a familiar face. A face that Goku is always happy to see whenever he enters one of these tournaments.

World Tournament Announcer: Goku!

Goku: Oh, hey! I had a feeling I'd see you here.

World Tournament Announcer: Forever and always Goku, baby! I see you brought the whole clan with you again!

Goku: They're a pretty nifty bunch.

World Tournament Announcer: Say, Goku. I'm doing an unveiling later, and, I sort of want your opinion on something, could I borrow you for a minute?

Goku: (A little apprehensive at first but relents after realizing this guy has and will never pose any threat.) Uh, sure thing! (Looks back toward the others) I'll catch up with you guys inside.

Gohan: You better hurry on back dad, you don't want to miss registration.

Goku: It'll be a flash! Hehehehehe! Lead the way, guy!

World Tournament Announcer: Follow me, friend!

We switch the scene over a to a back area where a platform holding something covered in tarp sits. The Announcer appears antsy yet determined to show Goku what's underneath said tarp.

World Tournament Announcer: Now, this is something we've been working on for a long time now. And I'm sorry we didn't ask you for permission, but you're not exactly an easy guy to get a hold of.

Goku: Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it.

World Tournament Announcer: Always the happy-go-lucky guy! That's what I love about you Goku, my main man! (Puts his hands on the tarp) Now feast your eyes upon the work of the one of the best craftsman on the planet! (Pulls the tarp off whatever was underneath and reveals to Goku what it is)

Goku's eyes start to water in pure happiness at the sight he sees before him. Normally he wouldn't like this kind of recognition, but since it looks so good, he couldn't help but feel more than flattered at the fact that, standing before him, is a giant statue of himself. Fully hand crafted to perfection and not lost on any of the fine details.

Goku: It's... It's incredible! (Like a kid in a candy shop)

World Tournament Announcer: Whew. That certainly takes a load off me. We weren't exactly sure how you'd react. But it's here. And it's you, Goku. It's totally you, baby!

Goku: It looks just like me, and it's HUGE! (Chuckles)

World Tournament Announcer: This world owes you a great debt and I don't think enough people give you credit for the stuff you've done for us. From Cell, to Baby, to that weird invasion, and those Dragon guys, from the people of Earth, to you, we thank you, buddy. ...By the way, I'm going to be saying some of that in the speech during the unveiling.

Goku: Not a problem. Although maybe keep the Cell-talk to a minimum. I think Mr. Satan needs to admit that on his own.

World Tournament Announcer: Request accepted, hero! By the way, we made one of him too.

Goku: No way! Can I see it?!

World Tournament Announcer: Don't have me spoil the surprise now!

Goku: Aww, man!

World Tournament Announcer: Don't worry, you'll see it along with everyone else.

Goku: You know, after all of these years... I've never once learned your name.

World Tournament Announcer: Well, you never asked, Goku!.

Goku: Okay. Fair enough. What do I call you?

World Tournament Announcer: (Smiles toward Goku with the adage of feeling like one with his family.) Call me, Mic.

Goku: Okay, Mic! Thank you for everything! And don't you ever think about retiring, I need at least one familiar face to be here whenever I enter one of these things.

Mic: Not a thought in over twenty years, buddy.

Goku: (Chuckles)

Mic: I don't want to keep you any longer, you better get out to registration, time's a wastin'!

Goku: (Gives a salute to Mic and walks away)

Mic: (Sigh of accomplishment) That was my good deed of the century.

Narrator: _Goku has just become a legend in the eyes of planet Earth. And although he would never ask for such admiration, sometimes letting people know exactly who you are is worth every risk that comes with it. Goku, the hero the world needs, and the hero it has always deserved. But will his heroics be enough to conquer what lies in store during the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball AGT!_

 **(End Of Episode Two)**

 **Goku: Hey guys! It's me, Goku! Glad to see some old familiar faces!**

 **Tien: Hey, Goku. Where've you been? And where did you get the new Gi?**

 **Yamcha: Whoa! You look awesome!**

 **Goku: Thanks!**

 **Mr. Satan: Wait Goku! You're entering?!**

 **Goku: Wouldn't miss it, Mr. Satan!**

 **Mr. Satan: Maybe just... this one?**

 **Goku: But we've done all that training!**

 **Mr. Satan: Uh...**

 **Goku: Next Episode: "Return of Some Old friends! And new Interesting Acquaintances!" ...See you again soon!**


End file.
